Piper's True Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Piper assures her true love that she doesn't really want Leo even though she's flirting against Phoebe for his attention. Incest Femme Slash. Het. Season 1 fic.


Title: "Piper's True Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for passionate kissing and touching  
Summary: Piper assures her true love that she doesn't really want Leo even though she's flirting against Phoebe for his attention.  
Warnings: Het, Incest Femme Slash  
Word Count: 1,402  
Challenge: This started out as an attempt to answer Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 5-20-10 to have Leo fall for a different sister within only 175 - 200 words but grew into its own story.  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Andy Trudeau, and Charmed are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Prue glared as her sisters hung in the doorway to the den, panting over the handyman as he worked on their chandelier. "Leo," Phoebe called, strutting forward in the lowest-cut blouse she owned. "I brought you some tea. It's sweet but not as sweet as you are." She beamed up at him unabashedly.

"Leo," Piper called as she sashayed forward, doing her best to walk seductively, "would you do me a big favor and taste these cookies?"

Piper didn't know just how hot she looked, especially when she spoke the last three words, but Prue did. Her hands curled into fists at her sides as her eyes flashed. Piper was _her_ woman! Prue herself might appear to dally from time to time, but no man had ever meant anything more to her than friendship! She knew Piper was only playing the game to beat Phoebe to Leo because they needed a new cover, but still her blood boiled at the way she flirted with the man!

Her green eyes flashed again when Leo smiled back down at Piper. He was also looking at Phoebe, but Prue didn't notice that. She had eyes only for Piper. She wanted to shout at him, "That's _my_ woman you're making eyes at!" but knew she couldn't. She didn't give a damn what Leo would have thought, but Phoebe would never have understood and, like it or not, they needed their baby sister now.

But that didn't mean that she was helpless to keep the handyman's grubby paws off of her love! Prue's eyes flashed a third time just as Leo went to step on a lower level. His foot missed, and he yelped as he tumbled to the floor. He landed hard, squashing Phoebe beneath him, but even as Prue grinned triumphantly, she realized Piper was staring at her! "Gotta get to work!" she called, tossing a smile that was meant to display pure innocence and false eagerness to her, as she raced out the door.

Phoebe was already fussing over Leo, calling him her poor baby, holding his head to her bosom, and offering to kiss his boo boos, but Piper just let her flirt as she ran after Prue in the hope that she could at least grab a quick kiss before her beloved sister left for work. After all she didn't really want Leo!

* * *

"Prue!"

Prue paused to look up as Piper called her name. Her fingers curled around the handle of her car door. She turned around as her sister rushed down the steps, her breath leaving her in the light of Piper's beauty. She truly was the most beautiful woman she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was still standing there, her hand still on her door handle, transfixed by the sight before her, when Piper caught up with her.

Piper threw her arms around her sister and pressed her body so close to hers that they both felt every curve of each other's luscious bodies. She didn't give Prue time to ask her what she was doing or start listing the countless reasons why they couldn't openly display their love. She just kissed her, pressing her soft lips to hers and sealing off any possible protests before they could begin. Her tongue slipped past her lips as she gasped in pleasure and dove into her sweet mouth. Her hands quickly roamed over her body as she kissed her long and deep, claiming her as hers in the golden light of the morning sun.

When at last they parted, the sisters were gasping for breath. They leaned into each other, their foreheads gently touching, and smiled into one another's eyes. "You're amazing," she whispered, her breath tickling her lips.

Piper glowed in Prue's praise and love. "No," she returned, her voice equally as soft, as she wriggled her nose in a gesture she knew her love found endearing, "you're amazing and oh so cute when you're jealous." Her eyes searched hers. "But you know you've got nothing to be jealous of, right? I don't want Leo. I only want you. You're the only one I could ever love."

"I know," Prue told her, "but I just don't like the way that jerk looks at you!"

"He's a sweet guy," Piper tried to tell her.

"Too sweet!" Prue almost hissed out, her eyes blazing. "Especially to you!"

Piper laughed gently, and Prue glared at her. "I'm not interested in him," she repeated, immediately ceasing her laughter. "You know that, Prue, and you know we have to keep the charade up. We can't let Phoebe guess what's really going on."

Prue sighed and hung her head. "I know." She peeked up at Piper from underneath her dark lashes. "But can you blame me for wanting to tell the whole world that you're my woman and that I love you so much it hurts sometimes?"

"Not at all," Piper assured her, lifting her chin with a finger crooked underneath it, "especially when I feel the same." She smiled both sweetly and reassuringly at her. Always, up until now, Prue had been the one to reassure her that nothing had changed and to tell her that it was okay to ache to shout the joys of their love from the highest rooftop even though they both knew they never could.

Piper's feelings were mixed about their roles being reversed. Part of her hated flirting with Leo, but another part of her enjoyed making Prue jealous. Part of her heart and even her very soul felt dirty every time she appeared to make a move on him, but her brain knew that this was a game she had to play. It was either that or go out and get another boyfriend, and she was sick and tired of having to play the courtship game with men. Sometimes she wondered if maybe it wouldn't be better to let Phoebe think she was a Lesbian chasing other women or an old maid who had given up romance, but she knew the games they played were necessary to keep their family together and to keep the law from looking too close at them.

She raised a hand and lovingly caressed Prue's beautiful face. "I love you."

"I know," Prue assured her, cupping her hand with one of her own and running her thumb and fingers gently over her soft flesh. Her other hand cupped her face, and she drew her thumb softly across her cheek. "I love you too." The depths of her own mixed emotions shone through her smile as she asked, "See you for lunch?"

"Definitely," Piper told her and leaned in to kiss her just as a car turned down their road. She stilled, recognizing it as Andy's car. She sighed. "Your turn to play the game," she told her and changed the direction of her mouth's angle to kiss her cheek instead. "I love you, Prue," she whispered, "and I'll see you at lunch."

Piper turned and headed back into the house. Prue let her go, feeling suddenly so lonely she could scarcely stand the throbbing ache, and then turned to play her part in the game they were required to participate in. One day, she swore, one day she was going to have made enough money that she could take Piper away from all this. She'd buy them an island, and only she and Piper would live on it. They'd live and love there until they were old women with wrinkles and gray hair, and they'd die there too, together in each other's arms as they were meant to be forever.

Piper sighed as she shut the front door and leaned her back against it. Tears sparkled in her brown eyes. She hated the lives they had to pretend to live, and she couldn't wait to be with Prue again. She wanted to spend all her time with her, just with her, making love to her every moment of their lives, but she knew it could never be.

Phoebe waltzed to her, grinning from ear to ear. "You missed it," she whispered. "He took off his shirt." Her brown eyes grew full of concern as she watched her sister, just standing there with her head hanging down. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nothing," Piper lied. "I'm fine." She raised her head, grinned at her little sister who would never know what true heartache was, and headed in for another inning of the game.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at ficcersuniteDOTproboardsDOTcom today!


End file.
